sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spore The Next Level: Quinquennial
Spore the Next Level: Quinquennial is a special episode of Spore The Next Level that celebrates the series' 5th anniversary. Plot Part 1: Blowout After he got blown up by Michael Bay in the previous part, Jercy found himself in the Afterlife, headed by Deathpool. Deathpool explained to Jercy that he was going to send him and his crew back to their bodies and revive them, but that he had something he wanted to do. Deathpool felt that Jercy never valued his significance too much, and thus wanted to take him throughout the series' past to show him. To that end, he enlisted the help of Shadow and Zawnty (who were on summer vacation from Search for the Lost Worlds) to help guide Jercy through the past (even though, as Zawnty pointed out, they weren't actually physically traveling through time). Once the two of them left for the past, Jercy was told to head for the "swirly teleporter-thingus" and follow them... Part 2: The VERY Beginning, Part 1 of 3 After falling through a misty vertical tunnel, Jercy found himself aboard the Xad-Irze, the Experimenter flagship. The ship was entering orbit of Epindol, which would later become the Kleekoonanoni homeworld. Aboard the ship, Lord Inzhener was talking with the Roslian genius Bayos Flor, who revealed his plan to replace the inept Hem'Jadar shock troops with the more advanced Garadreads (much to the chagrin of the Hem'Jadar on board, who had to be blown up by Inzhener). After Bayos explained how he created the Garadreads and their purpose to Inzhener via a holoprogram, Inzhener officially gave him permission to seed Epindol with the Garadreads' cellular precursors, the Gardree. Unfortunately, a bunch of failed Garadreads (who had been created using Rando'Moss'Iti DNA and danced before jumping off to a buttery moon) showed up and drove the crew mad. Frantically, Inzhener sent the cells down and ordered everyone to abandon ship. Part 3: The VERY Beginning, Part 2 of 3 Shadow and Zawnty next took Jercy to the arid planet of Baidaan, home to a race of strong but unintelligent reptiles called the Zukakka, who'd been uplifted by the Kraygans. Here, Archon Prel Moka was on vacation when one of her malnourished and thirsty aides showed up and told her intel of a dangerous new Experimenter creation. Unfortunately, he collapsed and Prel had to read his datapad. Once she did so, she had her advisor, Ineg Odeor, beam down to discuss possible plans to stop the Garadreads from allowing the Experimenters to conquer everything. After Ineg enthusiastically suggested blowing up Epindol (which Prel objected to because it would violate the Galactic Code and cause diplomatic incidents), she came up with the genius plan of creating their own species to fight the Garadreads for them. Prel was amazed by the plan and immediately set about creating this species from cells. Part 4: The VERY Beginning, Part 3 of 3 The final stop in Jercy's journey through the creation of his race took him and his friends to a newly-constructed observation post built by the Kraygans. The Kraygans had a bit of a problem: their outsourced workers from Illusioneering Industries had created three cellular cultures, but the Kraygans could only control one species directly. Prel came up with another ingenious plan: two cells could evolve to become allies of the chosen cells, while the third would be influenced. The representative from Illusioneering Industries then suggested that other captains could decide which cells to use and how they should evolve. The scientist then sent out a call inviting others to help the Kraygans, thus beginning the series proper... Part 5: Rise Up After skipping both the Cell and Creature Stages, the trio arrived in Epindol's Tribal Stage. As Zawnty was keen to point out, they'd arrived at the point when he was still alive and engineered a rebellion against his Burkenton masters. Just as he'd finished talking with Gnogg (the Tribal Stage's "nameless" protagonist"), it was time to rise up and end the Burkenton menace once and for all. Unfortunately, much to everyone's discontentment, one Burkenton managed to escape the carnage and warned everyone his kind would be back. Thankfully, he thought about lobster bisque and was apprehended by some Spugs (who, as Shadow explained, were on a galactic crusade to destroy the dish). Part 6: Jercy Can Into Space After fortuitously skipping the Artemis Fowl-infested Civilization Stage, another time jump took the trio to the beginning of the Solar Stage. The [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] had yet to be completed and launched, and already the Kleekoonanonis were looking for a commander. That commander happened to be a younger Jercy, who was intially skeptical and unwilling because he'd felt that he had done everything for the Kleekoonanonis and their allies. Thankfully, the newly-appointed Sarl Cagan pointed out that that was the reason to go to space in the first place. Worge Gashington added that the Garadreads were still out there in deep space, and that the Titan was the only hope of ever stopping them. That was enough to convince Jercy to accept, and he quickly told his friends of the good news. Part 7: The Inexplicable Invasion A jaunt past the Solar Stage led to the beginning of the Space Stage, where Jercy somehow decided it was a good idea to lay waste to the planet Earth in response to humanity's colonization of Epindol back in the Civilization Stage. His revenge consisted of raiding Rio de Janerio (which, in real life, was hosting the 2016 Olympics), which was executed surprisingly well. Once the populace was dead, Jercy suggested going against the other colonizers of Epindol, the Norsuruses and Vendras. Unfortunately, both were dead at the time, so Jercy decided to just use a monolith on Earth on the Vendra homeworld of Rantross. Part 8: The End of the Dweebles, Part 1 of 3 Williezk had previously stated that "The VERY Beginning" would be the last multi-part event. However, he changed his mind and decided to show how the Dweebles nearly went extinct (indirectly) thanks to Jercy. On the planet Rantross, the Dweeble colony there laid in ruins thanks to a supersized Dweeble named Leroy Jenkins. An investigation was underway, and Clark and Stanley were the first ones to be questioned. Unfortunately, the pair of peabrains believed the enemy Morloxes were responsible instead of Jercy and his crew, and were so fanatic in that belief that they decried any attempts to explain the incident as Kraygan/Kleekoonanoni meddling in response to Epindol's colonization during the Creature Stage, back when the Kraygans were in charge. After telling General Ralphie and his men their tale, they foolishly decided to "make friends" with the predatory Trexanorxes, in the process making a Blorg joke four years before the release of Stellaris . Part 9: The End of the Dweebles, Part 2 of 3 The investigation into the Rantross Incident led to a meeting on Dweeb, the Dweeble homeworld. There, the President of the Dweeble Empire assembled Clark, Stanley, Ralphie, and other random dudes to discuss the incident. Once again, Ralphie tried to explain that the newly-spacefaring Kleekoonanonis were responsible, only for Clark and Stanley to vehemently object and explain the culpability of the Morloxes using graphs and diagrams explained in detail for over two hours. The president stuck with Ralphie, prompting Clark and Stanley to leave and "prepare some more evidence". In the meantime, the President made another Stellaris joke four years too early, but before anyone could do anything, Clark and Stanley returned with explosives. The threat of being blown up was enough to convince the President to look into the Morloxes, but unfortunately Stanley accidentally pushed the detonator and killed everyone temporarily. Part 10: The End of the Dweebles, Part 3 of 3 On Morloxica, it was another ordinary day until a fleet of Dweeble ships arrived. General Ralphie demanded that the Morlox people answer for their crime, but the crowd before him simply stared in silence. Admiral Miirgak Taliza, "The Butcher of Endra-2", exited the city hall and entered into a battle of wits against Ralphie. Just as Taliza was about to turn the crowd on Ralphie, the exasperated Dweeble shot Taliza in the cardiovascular implant keeping him alive. After Taliza was killed, Ralphie proclaimed that the truce between the Morlox and Dweeble Empires was over, ushering in one of the worst wars in galactic history... Part 11: Crossing Over Skipping ahead a year, the trio arrived in the Toriinverse at Altaris-4, homeworld of the namesake Toriins. Just as Prime Minister Audrey Donaldson and General Lancelot II were done discussing the state of the Norsurus War, a Nirrik science ship that'd been surveying the outer edge of the Proxima Centauri star sysem arrived. The scientists explained that they'd found a quasi-stable wormhole leading to a parallel universe. Audrey speculated that the Norsuruses had gone through that same wormhole, while a guard decided that the genetically-engineered "Augemented" had also used it. Nevertheless, Audrey ordered that a probe be sent through, only to discover that all of them were being used to spy on the Norsuruses. She went to Plan B, which was to send a random Toriin soldier through. That soldier would later crash-land on Epindol and lead to an historic first encounter. Part 12: Rebellious Strike 9 months later, a young Eftievirus girl named Khrelan Galagat had been employed by the Gavalantari to help them reclaim their own planets. Unfortunately, the Gavalantarus Empress (not Holly Short!) accidentally let it slip that their plan involved galactic conquest. Jercy and his friends arrived just in time to "see" Khrelan plot her escape and decide to warn the Titan crew about the coming Gavalantarus onslaught. She fooled the other Gavalantari using a giant holographic cup of coffee to distract them while she procured a prototype stealth ship and made her escape to Asir. Unfortunately, Jercy's adventures into the past had come to an end. Shadow reluctantly told him that the time had come to send him back to his body and back to life... Epilogue: Return Trip Jercy awoke to see his friends and the lead producer from the Michael Bay movie gathered around him, and quickly asked Khrelan how they could return to the Revolutionverse, and she sadly replied that they without any interdimensional anomalies, they were stuck in the Canadian Dimension until further notice. He then asked the lead producer (actually named Tyler) if his Dweeble bretheren could help. Tyler also said "no", stating that they knew Jercy was intially to blame for the time war that nearly destroyed them, and would likely destroy the Titan on sight. At that point, a group of Rando'Moss'Iti scientists stepped in, horribly presenting everyone with Holly Short clones. The scientists explained that they had perfected retconning technology and were able to produce the clones of the dreaded fairy. They intended to use Holly and the Titan as part of the first test of a new "Retcon Drive" to allow for more efficient interdimensional travel. He asked Khrelan if it would work, and she told him that the principle was sound, but it could also fling the ship to an far-off region of space. With no other options, Jercy decided to agree to the test. Trivia *"Quinquennial" is the Latin word for a fifth anniversary. *The special is headed with "Spore the Next Level" despite being part of Spore the Next Level². This is because it is intended to cover the fifth annviersary since the start of the original series. Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level Specials Category:Spore The Next Level²